


Love Me Like You Do

by Evanna_Adams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Lingerie, M/M, Steve in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanna_Adams/pseuds/Evanna_Adams
Summary: Simply Steve in lingerie.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pineapplebreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplebreads/gifts).



> This is for @Pineapplebreads birthday. I love you so very much. I'm sorry this is late but it took some time to write this. I have not read it after writing so I'm sure there are mistakes. I hope you like it. <3
> 
> Shout out to Fan, and Des for the idea. BladeoftheNebula for the encouragement and Elle for the cheereading. <3 Thank you so very much. This wouldn't exist without you guys.

Clint had the oddest ideas. He liked climbing into vents, perching on high vantage points and hitting people between the eyes with projectiles. So, when Clint considered Steve over his sunglasses – that he was wearing inside a café in the evening after soccer practice did nothing to help his case – Steve had a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He was in the process of destroying a sandwich; the team had been working pretty hard to beat the Ivy League soccer teams.

A capsicum tumbled out of Steve’s mouth as he stared back at Clint. “Wha?” he murmured, putting the sandwich back on his plate and swallowing thickly. “Why are you giving me that look?”

Clint pointed at him with a chocolate stick off Sam’s pastry. “You’ve not been a part of any of our bets.”

Steve shrugged, continuing to eat his sandwich. He didn’t want to be lured into a bet. The Grand Big Bet Wars had started when Sam had bet Thor to ask Jane out during a game leading to wear a chicken costume for a week and exacting his revenge on Clint. The chain had continued but Steve had somehow managed to stay out of it.

Until now.

Bucky and Clint shared a look before Bucky leaned forward on the table and tugged Steve in by the collar of his shirt. Steve glared at him, chewing aggressively in his face. Bucky grinned at him, wide.

“Stevie,” Bucky began, sing-song.

“Bucky,” Steve responded at the end of a groan.

“Come on, doll. I protected you for months. Now that the _lies_ have caught up with you. Come on. Join us. Be debauched.”

Steve huffed at Bucky and shook his head. “I’m not going to fall for that, Bucky.”

“Not even for a good bet?” Natasha asked, taking an interest now.

Thor seemed to join the conversation as well with his booming laughter.

Steve rolled his eyes. “That’s not happening.” They knew him enough to know that he could never back out from a good challenge. He groaned internally hoping that he could be strong enough to let it go – like Elsa.

Clint bit at the end of the chocolate stick and chewed, thoughtfully. “I have a bet for you.”

Sam stole the rest of the stick back from Clint, rolling his eyes at their antics but that was mostly because he had lost the last bet with Natasha and was still paying the price by wearing a pair of the year of 2000 spectacles.

Steve knew that he shouldn’t let Clint complete the bet, but, well, challenge awaited him. So, he remained quiet, instead raising his eyebrow at Clint.

Clint’s lips curled into a devious smile. He tipped towards the table, his elbows landing on the table. He pulled Steve’s plate towards him, biting at a stray tomato. “Well, you know how you keep staring at Stark when you think we all don’t see it?”

The rest of the table tittered and Bucky thumped Steve’s back. Steve’s ears burned hot with embarrassment. He stuck his chin up in the air.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I heard that Pepper and he broke up,” Natasha intoned, innocently sipping her coffee.

Steve swung around to face her. He couldn’t control his expression quick enough. Groaning, he hid his face behind his palms. Bucky patted his shoulder, commiserating but he was laughing at Steve’s plight.

“You’re all bad friends,” he murmured, his voice muffled.

The rest just laughed harder.

“If you ask him out, I’ll buy you lunch for a week.”

Bucky thumped the table, hooting. “Good deal! We accept!”

“Wait a minute, what if I lose?” Steve asked, an eyebrow raised.

“You wear something of Natasha’s choice.”

Steve eyed Natasha. It didn’t sound so bad. She was returning his look over her mug of coffee, the image of perfection; just as Da Vinci imagined. He narrowed his eyes at her, but she simply smiled back, enjoying her coffee. He sighed. He had never backed down from a challenge and he wasn’t going to start now. So, there was really only one answer.

“Fine.”

Clint whooped and went to the counter to get another round of sandwiches and beverages for the table. One sandwich was just an appetizer for them, especially after a soccer session.

~*~

Steve had to ask Bruce for help who shared most of his classes with Tony for his schedule. He was a TA for one of the Physics professors that Bruce had opted for – Steve hadn’t bothered paying attention to the subject. Even standing outside the doorway and trying to look casual, he felt dirty stalking the man. But he had committed to the bet already and he would be damned if he lost to Clint. Now, he was invested.

There were still ten minutes left of the class, so he settled on the floor outside the door and started working on one of the sketches due for his assignments on his sketchpad. Before he knew it, the doors flew open and students started filing out. He scrambled to get his things together but one of the students accidentally knocked his pencil case out of his hand, sending all his pencils flying. Cursing, he started to gather them. The student tried to help too, apologizing profusely, but ended up trying to pick the same object as him. She finally got the message and backed away, still apologizing.

Steve sighed to himself as he stuffed the things back into his bag and stumbled over to the door of the classroom. He wasn’t sure if he had missed Tony or not. Relief flooded his system when he saw that Tony was still inside the classroom, leaning against the table. He nodded at the professor who walked past Steve. Tony hadn’t noticed him yet because his best friend, James Rhodes had materialized from the back of the classroom. They were talking but Steve couldn’t hear what they were saying. Steve couldn’t ask Tony out in front of Rhodey. So, as they started to make their way out, he jumped aside, hiding in one of the alcoves against the wall. Thank God for old buildings that alums paid to maintain.

Footsteps paused nearby in the emptying hallway. It was the last class of the day before the different clubs started occupying the rooms for their activities. Steve leaned against the wall, barely breathing as he tried to listen to what Rhodey, and Tony were talking about.

“While it’s interesting to hear you babble about Dum-E, Tones, I’m still not convinced you’re doing well.”

“Oh, the slander! And here I was thinking that you’re my best friend. Aunt Winnie will be ashamed of you, Rhodey. You bring shame to your family, your community, _our_ community and the cow!”

“Man, shut up.”

Tony huffed but quieted. There was a sound of a scuffling shoe before it stopped.

“Oh, no you don’t. I’m not letting you go.”

“Rhodey let me go. I have work to do.”

“Tony, you’re on your third PhD. Slow down.” There was a pleading note in Rhodey’s voice.

Steve’s ears burned with shame. This wasn’t a conversation he should be hearing. He should have left when he had the chance.

Tony sighed softly. “Rhodey,” he mumbled. “I don’t want to slow down.”

“You should.”

“If I do… Just. I can’t, okay?”

“Why not?” He was probing. He had the answer already, but Steve could tell that he wanted to hear it from Tony instead.

“Because if I don’t, I’ll start thinking, okay?” He burst out.

“About what?” Rhodey wasn’t going to let up.

Tony huffed. “Rhodey, please.”

“Tony, _please_.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He was getting angry, now.

“Tony, listen to me. I love you. You’re hurting. Let’s get you home. Take a shower, some sleep. I’ll make you your favourite hot chocolate like mom does.”

There was silence for some seconds before Steve heard a soft sniffle and he felt like the biggest asshole. This was an intimate moment and Steve had no reason to be eavesdropping like this. He had tried to hide it from his friends, but he did have a crush on Tony. If Rhodey or Tony saw him there, Tony would probably never talk to him again. Not to mention, it was a breach of privacy.

“Rhodey, I miss her so much.” It wasn’t more than a mumble, but Steve heard it clearly.

He bit his lip, edging closer into the shadow to not be seen. He realized then that no matter what came next, he wasn’t going through with the bet. He wasn’t going to play with Tony’s emotions for something like that.

Even after Tony and Rhodey left, Steve didn’t move from the alcove for minutes, lost in thought. He was not going to hurt Tony.

~*~

The changing room was raucous. Everyone was cheering as Natasha entered with a box, walking like royalty into the room. It was after hours, so, it had been easier to sneak her in not that she hadn’t managed with Coach Danvers in the room. The cheering grew impossibly louder as she stopped in front of a frustrated Steve. That’s what he got for being a decent human being. He huffed at Natasha who just grinned evilly. He tugged the top of the box off like ripping off a bandaid. For a whole moment, he stared inside the box and then he dropped the lid on top, spooked.

“What is it?” Bucky questioned, practically climbing over Steve’s back to look at it.

“It’s nothing!” Steve responded, trying to hide the box from view.

Natasha snatched it back and held up the pair of satin panties for everyone to see. Everything was quiet for a second before Clint whooped and then everyone was hooting. Steve reddened, glaring at the offending garment.

“I’m not wearing that,” he told everyone.

~*~

When his friends had their heart set on something, Steve realized, they really went for it even if he had been able to evade them for a day. Shifting awkwardly, he tried to set his balls into place inside the small pair of underwear. It was a surprise that they were this comfortable. Steve had expected them to bite and itch; he wasn’t sure why. But they were actually soft and smooth against his skin, except for the size. If they were just a size up, he’d be more comfortable. He couldn’t believe he was even thinking about that. This was a one-time thing. Less than a one-time thing. As soon as he had paid his dues for the bet, he’d be back in his clothes anyway. 

“Come on, man,” Sam thumped his palm against the shower room. “You gotta parade for everyone, Steve.”

Steve huffed and leaned his forehead against the cold tile wall. He should never have agreed to the bet. He pulled away to look at himself using his phone camera again – the panties fit snugly but they weren’t exactly revealing. Someone thumped at the door again making him jump.

With a world-weary sigh, he stepped out of the door fully dressed in his practice uniform. He was escorted to the middle of the changing room. The entire team was there. He circled on the spot to look at Thor, Bucky, Clint, Sam, Natasha, Valkyrie, Darcy, Rhodey, T’Challa, Okoye, and – oddly – Tony. He wasn’t on the team but sometimes tagged along with Rhodey. Steve thanked Heavens that he seemed distracted by his phone. This entire ordeal was embarrassing enough. Somehow, knowing that Tony and he couldn’t be together was making him feel _slightly_ better about the situation.

“Show us the goods,” Clint jeered in an odd accent.

Nudity around his teammates wasn’t an issue really. He had blocked out that feeling ages ago. Of course having outsiders inside the room was odd, but he just wanted to get it over with. The team had started to chant now making the heat rise in Steve’s cheeks. He swallowed and pushed his pants down like ripping off a bandaid.

The team broke out in cheers, and heckled Steve. It only took them a few minutes to break formation and it ended with Bucky clapping Steve’s shoulder with unending laughter. Clint could barely speak as he laughed. Steve grinned despite the embarrassment. It was Clint who let the show be over and Steve pulled his pants back up thankfully.

Nobody noticed Tony stood stock still with his phone slipping out of his grasp, staring at Steve. Except Rhodey who gave him a knowing look.

~*~

Steve learnt that satin felt good against the skin. And once he knew that, it was hard to settle for his old boxers. He had hidden the pair of red panties at the back of his locker hoping to never have to deal with them again. What he didn’t know was they had the power to taunt and tempt. He held out a week before he was slipping them on again. There was still the size issue, but was he really willing to commit to this?

It took another week of not being able to resist the panties before he was ordering a pair in his size online – okay, maybe, three pairs. They fit like a dream and felt like Heaven. Silently he thanked Natasha for bringing these to him, but it also meant that he hung around the locker room long after everyone was gone just to change. He couldn’t risk anyone seeing him in those underwear – he would never live it down. He wanted to be proud of it, but it was hard to be when it wasn’t something that couldn’t be construed as a kink. Maybe it was a kink. It was too much of an effort to deal with the others knowing so he manipulated his schedule enough to be the last one in the changing room.

Until a month later when he was too late to hear the footsteps and got caught literally with his pants down.

“Woah.”

Steve turned around, almost tripping over his pants around his knees.

Tony stared back, unable to take his eyes off his dark blue panties.

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

“Sorry,” Tony squeaked, shaking his head and practically running away.

Steve was so screwed.

~*~

Steve swallowed down bile as he switched back to boxers. He expected the entire college to know by the next day about his fetish. But the day went by normally – only with an increasingly irritable Steve who was sent home by Sam after being particularly mean to Thor. He apologized but he needed to calm down. A week went by with nothing. It was only after a month had passed that he started to relax.

This time he was in a crowded locker room when Tony walked in with Rhodey, debating loudly about something that Steve couldn’t make out. He refused to meet eyes with Tony, cheeks flaring up at the memory of the last time. But he caught Tony looking at him weirdly. He seemed stumped and kept staring till Rhodey pulled him away. Steve elected to ignore the strange behavior. He focused on getting out of the changing room. As quick as he could.

~*~

When Steve entered his dorm room, he hadn’t expected a box to be sitting on the middle of his bed. He frowned at the unassuming box, unwrapping it quickly. Opening it, he let the wrapping fall to the ground, too shocked by the contents to care. He pushed the paper away and stared. What he had ordered over the past few weeks had been panties. But the box had actual lingerie in it – the expensive kind. He pulled out the panties first. He was embarrassed to know the style. They were white, frilly, and soft hipster style panties with a deep blue bow at the top. Under that lay knee high red stockings with deep blue garters. He dumped them on his bed when he saw a card under all of the clothes.

_Hope you’ll wear this to my party on 24 th December at the Stark Manor._

_-TS_

Was this a joke? But Tony had known his secret and not let it out. Why would he set this up? This wasn’t high school and Tony wasn’t the popular girl in a teen movie out to get him. If anything, he was the jock in the situation aka the love interest. He frowned at the clothes. Why would he go to all this trouble if he didn’t mean it?

There was only one way to find out.

~*~

Steve felt safe in his jeans and sweater as he entered the giant mansion for the party. He didn’t hang out at parties a lot, opting to stick to soccer and his curriculum. But this was different. He nodded at the people he knew from classes, sauntering to the kitchen to get himself a beer. Tony wasn’t around at first glance so he would hang out in the shadows till he could be sure of his position.

A hand slid against his spine over the sweater and he startled, spitting some of the beer out.

Tony smirked at him. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Did you like my gift?”

Steve blinked slowly, taking a drag of his beer and leaning closer to Tony. He smelled of expensive cologne and even more expensive alcohol. His brown eyes were almost blown. Steve realized with a jolt that Tony was turned on – just by the thought of Steve in his lingerie. Steve swallowed heavily and floated near Tony, drunk on the attention.

“Why don’t you find out?” He swallowed again. It was a bold statement for someone who had almost skipped the party.

But before he could think any more, Tony was kissing him. It was sloppy but scorchingly hot, running like a hot flame over Steve’s spine.

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration: http://letsgetweddy.com/lingerie-for-men/


End file.
